Exposed (TUR)
"'Exposed" '''is the fifth episode of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 12, 2019. Plot Johnny confronts Lisa about her recent actions. The survivors seek how to survive the apocalypse. Denny gets into trouble with Chris-R. Synopsis Johnny was walking through the hospital. It was mostly abandoned, apart from doctor Jefferson. As Johnny walked past him, Jefferson was biting into a wheelchair. He then looked up, and waved. Johnny continued, trying to avoid the man. Surprisingly, he was the one creeped out this time. He entered Steven's room, where Mark was sitting beside him. Steven was a mess. "Johnny," Mark said. "I'll...wait outside. Hopefully that doctor is already gone." Johnny took a seat. "Oh...Johnny," Steven said, nearly in tears."I...I'm going to die. It was nice...knowing you, no matter for how...how weird you may have been. There's...a letter, here. When I'm gone, please...read it." Johnny took a quick look, and shrugged. "Okay, whatever." Steven got confused. Johnny just simply kicked the door open and walked out. Minutes later, Jefferson approached Johnny and Mark carefully to announce the death. "Man, that sucks," Mark said, before turning to Johnny and changing subject. "Hey you wanna toss the ball around?" Johnny would initially do so, but refused. "No. I gotta read like a letter or something I guess." Before Mark could respond, Jefferson interrutped. "Whatever you two plan to do...don't do it here. I have to...do some important personal stuff with Steven." Johnny and Mark, weirdened out, quickly left. When Johnny was walking home, given that he dropped his key in the toilet and flushed, he thought it'd be a good idea to read the letter. It was raining, but he had an umbrella with him. As he opened the letter, he heard some arguing. "Norbert you can't kill this innocent dog!" Nigel said, trying to stop Norbert from attacking Doggie. Norbert turned around, and punched Nigel. "FINE THEN! I'LL JUST EAT YOU!" Norbert picked a knife, ready to gut Nigel Johnny was amused. Norbert approached, but suddenly he got bitten in the leg and dragged away by Doggie. Johnny helped Nigel up. "Thanks, Johnny. I thought I was done for." Johnny again laughed randomly. "Norbert loves you too, Nigel." Nigel just ignored him, having gotten used to Johnny's weird lines. "Either he's still on drugs, or he got a headache. I mean, I heard he hit his head pretty hard after he got shot." Johnny shrugged. "I'm sure you're the EXPERT, Nigel." He then walked away, leaving Nigel suicidal. Johnny entered his apartment, kicking down the door as well. He was approaching Lisa, when she turned around and smiled. "Hey Johnny. Oh, you got a letter with you! And a...fish?" Johnny looked at his hands, confused at the letter. "I don't know why I have a letter." He walked to the fireplace and threw Steven's letter in it. "And the fish I stole from an undead fisher." Lisa nodded. "Yes. The fishers are very competitive." Johnny stared a long time at her. After a while, she noticed, tilting her head. "Is something wrong?" Johnny neared her, and started kicking the floor with his foot like a horse, all while talking. "You locked me and Peter, you stupid bitch!" Lisa, still smiling, raised her eyebrow. "I can't recall me doing so." Johnny kicked the wall, nearly bursting into tears because he hurt himself. "You're lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you stupid demented bitch!" He grabbed the fish and slapped Lisa in the face with it, so hard that she fell on the ground. Johnny then threw it through the window, and looked angrily at her. "You...hit me. You're a goddamn psycho." Lisa then runned away. Johnny simply ignored it and decided to watch television. Meanwhile, Denny was walking around the city, killing some walkers meanwhile. He found a golf club. The next walker he encountered was Claudette. He laughed. Since he knew her, he didn't want to kill her yet. Instead, he kicked her on the ground, decapitated her, and played golf with her head. Not long after, Chris-R arrived. "Chris-R! Hey there. What are you doing here?" Chris-R stepped off the motorcycle he had been driving, and stood before Denny. "You haven't paid me yet. You said you would pay me, but I still didn't get shit. Where's the money, Denny?!" Denny, intimitated, answered meekly. "It's coming...tomorrow! I promise! It's going to be good Chris-R, I pinky promise you." Chris-R looked at Denny's pinky finger, and spit on the ground. "I don't need no pinky promises." He then got back on his motorcycle and drove off. Back at Johnny's apartment, Johnny had just finished the fifth episode of Baking Bread, a crime-drama in which a man named Walton Black bakes bread with Jessie Orangewoman in order to provide for his family. "Wow I can't believe Walder wants to cook again!" Johnny said to his favorite pillow. He then sighed, and decided to smoke a joint on the rooftop. He opened the door. "I did not hit her. It's not true. It's bullshit! I did not hit her. I DID NAHT!" After throwing a bottle on the floor, Johnny looked up, to see Mark. "Oh hi, Mark." "Oh hey Johnny, what's up?" Mark was smoking as well, Johnny leaned beside him. "I have a problem with Lisa. She said that I hit her." Mark frowned. "Did you?" Johnny shook his head, in denial. "I DID NAHT! I only slapped her...that's all." Mark sighed deeply, before telling a story. "Man, I know a guy...slapped his girlfriend so hard she ended up on Guerrero Street." As usual, Johnny's laugh was again out of place. "What a story, Mark." When night fell, Father John, Peter, Nigel, and Denny gathered together inside the local church to discuss the zombie threat. "I say we smash all their heads with all my bottles!" John suggested. Nigel chuckled. "There are too few zombies to match the amount of bottles you have drunk." John looked at Nigel. There was an awkward pause, before John smashed Nigel with one, knocking him unconscious. Peter sighed and carried the body onto a bench. "I can gather some of my friends," John said. "They're mostly around West Virginia. Give me some days and I'll get their asses here!" Peter smiled. "You're not gonna get to the other side of America in what, a day or two? And return? That's impossible, man." John raised another bottle. "Are you underestimating my truck?!" Peter raised his arms and took a step back. "No! Not at all! You should totally do it, friend!" John smiled. "Great! I'll get on it!" John then kicked in a window, threw himself through it, and started his car. "He's just going to drive off like that?" Denny wondered. John then rammed through a fence and drove into a forest. "Well," Peter said. "That's one problem dealt with." Somewhere else, Lisa was driving her car to a location she typed in with her adress. There, she found a camp set up by a few survivors. "Who are you?!" A guard demanded to know. "I wish to speak to your boss," Lisa replied. The guard looked cautiously, but allowed her in. She walked all the way to Chris-R's tent, where he was testing out some crystal meth. "Chris-R. That's you, right?" Chris-R looked up. "What do you want?" She threw a bag on the ground. Chris-R looked at it, suspiciously. "Open it," Lisa said. Chris-R didn't trust her. "Peter, open this bag." The guard from earlier obeyed, and opened the bag. He looked inside of it, and widened his eyes. Chris-R looked as well. "Five thousand dollars," Lisa stated. "That's the money that Denny promised you. And inside I have just that, with seven thousand extra. You can have this, all of it. But I can give you even more. All you need to do to gain that is to do one thing. One simple task." Chris-R, interested, looked at her. "What may that be?" Lisa smiled. "Are you familiar with my boyfriend, Johnny?" Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Exposed" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * John C. McGinley as Jefferson * Joshua Hoover as Fat Peter Uncredited * Carolyn Minnott as Claudette * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * Steven (Off-Screen) Trivia * First appearance of Jefferson. * First appearance of Fat Peter. * Last appearance of Steven. * In this episode, Johnny is watching Baking Bread. This is a parody and pun made by the creator about the popular TV show, Breaking Bad. ** Fat Peter is also a reference to Skinny Pete. Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room